dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Way of the Assassin
} |name = Way of the Assassin |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Murder-Knife-Inquisition.png |px = 270x360px |start = Heir |end = Heir |location = Skyhold Crestwood Western Approach |previous = Specializations for the Inquisitor |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |related = Way of the Tempest Way of the Artificer }} Way of the Assassin is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. It is one of three potential quests which a rogue Inquisitor can complete to obtain a specialization. Acquisition This quest is not available until you complete From the Ashes and reach Skyhold. The war table operation, Specializations for the Inquisitor will appear when you leave Skyhold for the first time and return. Completing the operation unlocks specialization quests. Three potential trainers, one for each specialization, will arrive at Skyhold to teach the rogue Inquisitor a specialization. Talk to the Assassin trainer Heir to start the quest. Walkthrough You must gather some knife materials for the Murder Knife, a requisition recipe you get from Heir. The following materials are required: : Deathroot (20) : Assassin's Guild Leader Tokens (3) : Writing on Assassin's methods (1) The writing can be found near Cole in Herald's Rest, the Skyhold tavern. If you haven't recruited Cole you can buy it instead from Willvan, the book merchant in Val Royeaux. It unlocks the codex entry Way of the Assassin. For the Assassin's Guild Leader Tokens, the journal guides you to Crestwood, where you – however – will get no further hints or quest markers. Just explore the area, and you will find small groups of bandits in three regions. Their leaders will drop the Assassin Weapons. East Side Hills To the north-west of the Village of Crestwood and the rift near the North Gate, there's a fisherman's shack at the shore of a lake. Here the Assassin Lady Sear can be found, waiting outside, and guarded by some Black Steel Scouts. The Flats West of New Crestwood, near the Fisherman's Shack. The Black Fens South of the dam, west of the dragon encounter at a quarry. Here in Crestwood, the required Deathroot is only obtainable from the village merchant. If you don't want to spend money for it, you have to visit other areas, like the Western Approach or the Hissing Wastes, or let Leliana operate the latter's related resources mission. Once you have all required materials, craft the knife at any requisition table and return to Heir, to learn the Assassin specialization and complete the quest. Notes * The quest journal states that you need to collect Assassin Guild Leader Tokens, however the items you loot are simply called Assassin Weapons. * Actually these may randomly be looted from any hostile Double Daggers rogue, such as: ** Highwayman Prowlers here in Crestwood itself ** White Claw Raider Footpads in the Western Approach ** Freemen Prowlers in the Emerald Graves ** Lyrium Smuggler Lurkers in the Hinterlands ** Carta Assassins or their leader in Valammar * All three specialization quests can be active at the same time; however, only one specialization can be chosen. * Other than having the writings laying around somewhere near them, your companions can't give you further information about their specialization. * Only Dorian and Leliana will comment on your new "profession", with the latter appreciating it and possibly mentioning an assassin and friend she once knew, Zevran. * Speaking again with Heir before you have crafted the Murder Knife will bring you a derogatory comment. Gallery Way of the Assassin Quest Image03.png|Lady Sear – Guild leader of the Black Steel Scouts in the East Side Hills Way of the Assassin Quest Image07.png|Fat Masters – An outlaw guild leader in the Black Fens Way of the Assassin Quest Image05.png|Bombast – Guild leader of some Carta Grunts in the Flats Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests